Disney XD No More! 2
by ToadPatrol
Summary: This fanfiction is a sequel to 'Disney XD No More'. After 8 years, Disney XD is back and EVE is up to no good. Now, G and his sidekick Earth Star must stop EVE from terrorizing Los Angeles and restore Toon Disney again. Loosely based on Appleseed and Sin.
1. In the case of Mai Minase

(Post World War 3)

From the ashes of Disney XD, they're back to terrorize the city of Los Angeles. After eight years in the beauty and the beast, something's changing and something's staying the same.

(gunshot)

G: Be careful.

Earth Star: Okay. (gunshot) G, Look out!

G: Earth Star, hurry. In the car! (slams)

Earth Star: Start the car!

G: Coming! (driving)

EVE: You're not getting away that easily!

G: Die! (gunshot)

EVE: I will kill you next time.

(at the garage)

G: We're safe, buddy.

Earth Star: (dazed) Let's do it again. Not do it again. I'm going to take a res... (gunshot)

G: Earth Star! Noo!

Speaker: Target acquired. Target acquired. (door opens)

Mistle Toad: Step aside. Earth Star. I got you.

G: What did you do with my buddy. There's no way to treat Earth Star as a guardian!

Mistle Toad: Sorry.

(at the helicopter)

EVE: I got Earth Star, I will absorb Earth Star's DNA to turn into a toadstool.

Mistle Toad: Talking about the DNA.

(at home)

Earth Star: G, you're here.

G: You said it, buddy.

Earth Star: Thank you. What about the others?

G: They're fine at home.

(light brightens)

(at the exam room, beeps)

Mistle Toad: Now, a new DNA for Earth Star.

Earth Star: (wakes up, jumps) Move before I will slap your cheek.

Mistle Toad: I came here to replace your DNA.

(beeps)

G: Hold it right there, Earth Star.

Earth Star: G?

(at home)

Earth Star: I talked to Oyster on my cell phone today, telling that Fur Foot had a dream.

G: Earth Star, that was cool.

Earth Star: Are you saying after 8 years of fighting, there's other use.

G: No. But EVE was back.

Earth Star: I'll kill EVE.

G: That's the spirit, buddy.

Earth Star: We haven't find Oyster which is my girlfriend.

G: She's located in the bus, having dinner at the abandoned Disneyland which is blown up after Panther Cap was touching EVE's finger.

Earth Star: That ruthless bioroid.

G: Lucky. The ninth ball is here. A machine gun for you, a keepsakes for your mother who missed the Fairy Ring.

Earth Star: Is it a ATAC-2000?

G: Yes. And a Hollis A3 for you, it belongs to your father but don't mess up his gun.

Earth Star: I promise, G. (beeps) Oyster's here.

Oyster: Hi, Earth Star.

G: You Slippery Jack's twin?

Oyster: Yes I am. Mistle Toad has been possessed by EVE?

Earth Star: Yes. He was putting me into sleep by a special bullet.

Oyster: Yes. Fur Foot told us about his weirdest dream.

Earth Star: You do. Are you at the abandoned Disneyland?

Oyster: Not anymore.

Earth Star: You can drive a bus?

Oyster: Yes.

Earth Star: Ah, great. Call me on my cell phone if you need anything.

Oyster: Earth Star, have you ever hang out with Puff Ball?

Earth Star: No. See you later. (closed) Time to sleep.

G: Goodnight, kid.

(at the hall)

EVE: I got you, traitor!

Oyster: This is likely why it happened 8 years ago. Run!

EVE: Die!

Oyster: Noo! (died)

(Outside of the hideout)

Oyster: No! (gasps) I had a nightmare.

Earth Star: (on phone) Good morning, Oyster. You look good, hop in.

(at the dentist)

Oyster: My teeth is bad when I was injured.

Dentist: Let me check on your teeth. Say Ahhh.

Oyster: Ahhh.

(at the neighbor's house)

G: This is my buddy, Earth Star.

Earth Star: This is G. His real name is Reggie Bailey.

Neighbor: He's nice.

G: Who's nice.

Neighbor: Fur Foot had a weirdest dream because he knows that place.

Earth Star: But he's dead in the real world.

G: I better get going.

(at the sushi bar)

G: (drunk) I'm tired. Let's go home.

To be continued...


	2. In the case of Yuki Aihara

(2 hours later)

Earth Star: Let's hop in. I don't want Mistle Toad to absorb my DNA.

G: Hurry!

(at the car)

Earth Star: Disney XD was here 8 years ago, now they're back.

G: Look out!

Earth Star: Faster!

G: 130mph.

Mistle Toad: I got you now!

Earth Star: No you don't. (gunshot)

Mistle Toad: Nooo!

(at the school)

Earth Star: EVE is located in the computer lab.

G: Okay.

(at the computer lab)

EVE: What are you doing?

G: School's out, EVE! (gunshot)

EVE: What?

G: Go home.

(at the hall)

G: That's started at the hall.

Earth Star: Well, If Mistle Toad absorbs my DNA, I turn into a toadstool.

G: We must hurry and fast to stop EVE.

(Morning, at the training session)

Earth Star: (gunshot)

Speaker: Good job, the entire units has been terminated.

Earth Star: Nice job at all, for losers like you.

Tone: We started a knife to cut off some enemies. This is the one of the rookies.

(at the locker room)

G: You proud? I'll show them some respect.

Earth Star: What do you have to say? Have you ever talked to yourself?

G: I don't know.

Earth Star: What the heck is Tekkonkinkreet?

G: I don't know.

Earth Star: Stop answering me like a game! I'm sorry.

G: My mission is to put an end of EVE.

Earth Star: My mother gave me this red bracelet. (kicks) What have I done?

G: See you tomorrow at 9.

(at the local bar)

Oyster: Did Fur Foot know that place?

Earth Star: He's dead.

Oyster: Your mother... What's your mother up to?

Earth Star: She died when I miss the fairy ring.

Bouncer: (nearby) Why did you do, bioroid?

Earth Star: Better go out.

(at the garage, 9am)

Tone: (opens) The Arwing II is successfully tested. It's ready to a drive.

Earth Star: EVE is continuing to send backup.

Tone: EVE is alive again after 8 years?

G: Yes. (phone ringing)

Speaker: Stand in the emergency, scramble order. (beeps)

Tone: What the?

Earth Star: Code Green.

Speaker: Identify the landmate on the bioroid care-center. Multiple targets, Raven units 102, 103, 108. Equip all landmate weapons. (repeats)

Tone: Are you standing here all day, come on!

Earth Star: Forget it.

(at the road)

G: Stop the tank! They're close.

Earth Star: Let's do it.

(at the mall)

G: They're here. (gunshot) Ouch! Ouch!

Earth Star: Don't give up. Hurry.

(at the office)

Earth Star: There you are! (gunshot) Eject now! (explodes) Ouch!

G: Sorry.

To be continued...


	3. In the case of Kyoko Tohno

(at the bar)

Earth Star: There's someone! Catch him! (trips) Got you.

Rocko: Noo. I'm a wallaby.

Earth Star: Then, who're you?

Rocko: I'm Rocko, a wallaby.

Earth Star: Wanna join the gang?

Rocko: Yes! Yes!

Earth Star: Thanks. Listen to me, EVE is requesting backup.

Rocko: I know.

Earth Star: And EVE is killing people also.

Rocko: I have to be ready.

G: Let's get to the car.

(meanwhile)

EVE: I'm back!

M-O: Good news, the enemy is back.

EVE: The enemy, give me that! They're playing Metal Gear Acid.

M-O: Sorry.

(at the hideout)

Rocko: This is the hideout.

Earth Star: A UMD? I'll insert it. (reflects) (typing)

?: There's no time, you have to get out.

Doctor: Give me a minute, I have to move things.

?: I'll hold them on the next floor, but you have to hurry.

Child: Mom?

Doctor: Are you okay? Did you wake up? (closes)

Earth Star: Who is it?

G: It's him. Her father.

(at the bench)

(door opens)

Doctor: Listen carefully, you see this? My mommy's important data is inside of it.

Child: I know. (fades)

(at the bar)

Earth Star: The question is simple.

Rocko: No.

(5 hours later)

Earth Star: Better get some sleep. Bye.

G: Goodnight.


	4. Trismegistus

(Two days later after the problem)

G: Where's the real EVE?

EVE: I don't know!

(at the ship)

CPU: Trespassing...

Real EVE: (chuckles) You been a naughty boy.

Earth Star: Just enough time to kill you, kid.

Real EVE: What should I do with you? You call him a pet.

Earth Star: Care for some beer kid.

Real EVE: Now pay attention, I have something special for you. Watch.

Earth Star: Uh, I don't know. (bangs) Oh, no! (gunshot) No!

Rocko: She's gone!

Earth Star: That crazy lady got away! Now we won't be able to get Toon Disney back on the air! No!

CPU: Transfer aborted.

(back at the city)

Oyster: How's the ride?

Earth Star: Bad. This is bad.

Oyster: Why?

Earth Star: Because the real EVE got away by the data transfer.

Oyster: Better luck next time. We'll try again next year during the next Disney XD incident.

The End.


End file.
